Demasiado Tarde L x Light
by Aikansei
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo en el que Light y L han estado esposados? Una verdad algo abrumadora para Light, pero, ¿Acaso L tiene sus razones? Sea lo que sea, no es del agrado de Yagami... o puede que lo llegara a ser?


Ya habían pasado varias semanas de la investigación de Kira y la libreta de la muerte, tal vez, incluso, meses. Estando ya ambos dormidos, esposados, Light Yagami y el detective L se encontraban sobre una cama matrimonial, dándose las espaldas unos a otros, sin decir nada, pensativos. Light planeaba sus trampas enmarañosas cuando L soltó un argumento.

-Light, ¿a cuántas personas más piensas matar?

Light volteo a ver de reojo a L mientras seguía recostado, escéptico por la pregunta que L le había planteado. A Light siempre le había sorprendido lo directo que Lawliet podía ser a veces, la mayoría de los casos llegando a ser molesto. L no se movió, esperando una respuesta. Sin más preámbulo, Light tomo un largo suspiro y contesto sin nervios.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

L se levantó súbitamente de la cama, se puso en cunclillas sobre ella y volteo a ver fijamente a Light.

-Sé que eres Kira, tú mismo sabes que lo he descubierto desde hace tiempo.

Light guardo silencio, y dijo con una voz desafiante.

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?- Le dijo de un golpe, sin dejar de plantar su mirada en su rostro.

L bajó la mirada al escuchar tales palabras tan insolentes, las cuales creía que siempre eludían el tema. Relajó los hombros un poco y dijo casi en susurro.

-Realmente eres un problema.-

Light se acomodó en la cama de tal manera que pudiera ver mejor a L. Le molestaba. A veces quisiera solo terminar con él. Sencillamente, pero… no podía. Se sentía atraído a su persona, era el mayor inconveniente con el cual se había topado hasta ese día.

-Si estás tan seguro, ¿Por qué no me delatas?-Dijo casi en un tono burlón.

-Porque, a pesar de todo… hay algo más que me interesa.

-No puedo imaginar que es.

-Vaya, creí que eras más listo, Yagami.

Light hizo un gesto de inconformidad ante el ultimo comentario de L, y antes de que pudiera contestar con otro de sus clásicos comentarios inteligentes, L se interpuso en la conversación.

-Algo en tu persona, me interesas.

Al escuchar eso, las pupilas de Light se dilataron, preguntándose a sí mismo a que se refería con esas palabras, cuando sintió la presencia de L acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Movió su rostro hacia arriba y sintió algo tocar sus labios. L, rozando sus labios ligeramente con los de Light, el cual sintió una gran incomodidad acompañada de un sonrojo que lo delataba, movió su cuerpo para atrás mientras empujaba a L, pero por la fuerza que L empezó a regir sobre su cuerpo, hizo que terminara recostado en su cama.

-Esta vez no pediré disculpas por mis actos. Solo que…siempre me he preguntado a que sabrías… Sinceramente esperaba un sabor amargo pero… es mejor de lo que esperaba.

L se inclinó una vez más hacia Light, el cual se encontraba totalmente en un trance, tratando de zafarse de estar debajo del cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, sin éxito alguno. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a tal situación? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Light tomo conciencia y empujo fuertemente a L hacia arriba bruscamente, con un gesto sonrojado y fruncido, el cual demostraba disgusto pero… no del todo, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo sentirse. Aún así, en la mente de Light solo se requerían explicaciones en estos momentos.

-Eh… no me digas que has tomado ventaja del hecho de estar esposados para hacerme cosas sucias.  
-¿Y si así fuera?

La mirada de Light se plantó sobre la mirada de L, sin palabras y sin aliento, con la mente en blanco. El maldito era tan mordaz como para usar una expresión suya anteriormente dicha en su contra, que irónico, le daba rabia. Pero cuando encontró un argumento válido con el cual proseguir, lo lanzo al aire para que L detuviera todo esto.

-No comprendo tus razones, Ryuuzaki. El saber… realmente que soy Kira… no te da derecho a hacerme esto.

Ah, lo había dicho. Pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa pero las circunstancias lo tomaron distraído.

L lanzo su argumento, interrumpiendo a Light brusca e innecesariamente, con el propósito de poder continuar lo que ya había empezado.

-Simplemente podría decirle a la policía de investigación que tú eres Kira, sin más remedio, quedarías aprisionado varios años, posiblemente hasta llegaría tu muerte antes de lo previsto.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, Light mordió su labio inferior, tratando de pensar en algo, cuando L hablo finalmente.

-Pero si me lo permites decir... podemos acordar en que eso no suceda.

-¿Deseas algo de mi parte? ¿Dinero, acaso?-

Con un tono algo melancólico, bajando la mirada, de modo que los flequillos de su cabello cubrían sus ojos por completo, L dijo casi como un suspiro.

-¿No nos hemos conocido lo suficiente como para que ya supieras que no soy ese tipo de persona?

Si, también le enojaba esa actitud tan egoísta. Esa actitud tan descarada y a veces infantil de Light. Aunque no lo demostrara, había días que le enfurecía. Era casi como dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, un asesino junto con una persona común. Quería saber cómo podía aguantar tal martirio, el de ser dos personajes totalmente diferentes sin tener rencor alguno. Quería saber con toda su alma si esa mascara que Light llevaba podía ser corrompida.

Dando una pequeña sonrisa, apenas notoria.

-Deseo corromperte.


End file.
